


Sharing is caring

by HkVictory



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Blood, Body Horror, Bromance, Cannibalism, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kissing, No Smut, People Eating, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Sharing a Bed, dismembered limb, finger munching, no beta we die like men, plant imposter (among us), tongues (not sexual)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HkVictory/pseuds/HkVictory
Summary: After the half-eaten body of Dark Green is discovered by the distraught Red, Pink spends the night by her side to comfort his clearly traumatised friend. After only recently awaking from a coma after being attacked by an imposter, it's no wonder she hasn't stopped shaking and eyeing everyone with suspicion. It makes perfect sense.Except... wasn't she the one who killed him?
Relationships: Imposter & Imposter (Among Us), Imposter/Imposter (Among Us), No Romantic Relationship(s), Pink & Red (Among Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Sharing is caring

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at writing fanfic and I would like to preface this by saying this is not my usual topic of work. I honestly just wanted to give body horror a try and this was the result. I hope it is somewhat enjoyable to those who read it, and if anyone would be interested in seeing a continuation let me know :). These characters are based on actual ocs of mine, and I might post some of my original work here later.

It was just past midnight, not that one could tell by external light alone. Drifting through space there was no sun to bring them night and day, so clocks set at the start of each trip kept the time for them. She had fallen asleep about two hours prior after crying herself to sleep, body rattling and shaking against his chest. Cyan had said she was showing trauma symptoms, panic attacks, paranoia, fear, and the likes. Finding the half-eaten body had been hard on her, especially since she had only recently (according to her conscious moments) survived an attack from an imposter. It was only natural she’d react that way, and she had nothing but their sympathy as her psych was assaulted turned by more colourful images. So scared, so nervous, a wreck, he found himself almost convinced that there truly was another imposter on board— aside from himself of course. She had always been a good actor, but today’s performance truly was her magnum opus, and he couldn’t help but find himself feeling genuine concern. Perhaps her attack had shaken something loose, maybe she truly was traumatised. It was unlikely, strange, even, but with her still erratic heartbeat even in sleep, he assumed it was sleep, she certainly wasn’t dormant (not that he’d ever seen her be for some frame of reference), he couldn’t help but feel a hint of doubt. In the unlikely and worst-case scenario that there was a third imposter, for it to have scared her would not a good sign. The two of them may not be the strongest of their species, but they were far from the weakest; in fact, they were formidable foes with a 100% success rate. A match made in heaven, a power pair, two edges of the same sword— her cheek rubbed against his chest in her sleep as she rolled over, leaning against him, chest to chest. 

Definitely not asleep then, when asleep she slept like a corpse, completely unmoving. In his mind, he shook his head, not entirely sure why he felt frustration. Reaching out he tugged her closer, eyebrows furrowing as she pushed away. She shuffled again, arms moving slowly to be tucked against her, and by proximity his, chest. It was uncomfortable as she leant closer, pushing sharply against him. A moment passed as he waited for her to move, but there was nothing and he resigned himself to return to pretending to sleep. However, a moment later she was moving again. Slowly her hands trailed across his chest and down to his lower torso, ducking under his shirt and feeling his skin with gentle and precise purpose, prodding and pointing at every dip and crevice she came across, hesitating as her fingers came to rest in the centre of his torso. Eyes now open, he stared down at her curiously, unable to see anything under the covers. She was running her fingers up and down his chest, following an invisible, almost undetectable crevice, then—

Her fingers dug into the crevice and with sudden strength began to pry open his mouth. Concerned confusion flooded him as the first of her fingers breached into his stomach, curling between his teeth to get a better grip and she attempted to pull his jaws open. ‘What are you doing?’ He wanted to hiss, but Black and Lime were sleeping nearby and he couldn’t risk waking them, particularly not if Ira was at the risk of exposing them both. Instead, he grabbed her arms, attempting to pull them away; but she resisted, unmoving as she returned her grip on his jaws, slowly gaining success as they began to creak open. A quiet squelching noise broke the silence and they froze in place, holding their breath as they listened for movement. One minute passed, then another. Nothing. He let out a shallow sigh of relief that turned into a grimace as she returned to her efforts. Patience gone, concern for their safety taking over, he grabbed her wrists and wrenched her hands away, closing his jaw tightly. Holding her hands together against her chest with one hand, he used the other to tilt her head up to look her in the eye, eyebrows raised in anger. Instead of looking ashamed or providing an explanation she leant up and captured his lips in her own, sucking on his bottom lip. Startled, he stared at her in suspicion, returning the kiss after a moment's hesitation. He still had her hands gripped tight. If she was intending to distract him to achieve whatever goal she had she would fail. He wasn’t human after all, he was not at the mercy of his body, it did what he wanted. Lust would be no distraction. Except it became suddenly clear to him that kissing was more than her end goal as something was pushed into his mouth.

A finger.  
Human flesh.  
Perhaps he had underestimated the generosity of his dear friend.

He pulled back, crunching down on the bone and relishing in the texture. Eyes closed in bliss, he continued to chew on the finger, sucking out the bone marrow and blood. It had been so long since he had last tasted human flesh and he had almost forgotten just how delicious it could be. For all they condemned the actions of his species as wrong, their attempt to guilt-trip would never overpower the desire to feast on their flesh. Feeling fingers against his lower mouth, what she had been doing earlier clicked into place, and he allowed her to open it with ease. A moment later, the fibres of her upper left side parted, and he felt her elbow as she reached into her flesh, pulling from the hollow something that she passed through his open mouth directly into his stomach. Wrapping around the offering, his tongue pulled it from her hand, licking over the shape and determining it was, in fact, the owner of the lost finger. How thoughtful of her, not only saving some for him but saving one of his favourite parts and storing it uncomfortably within herself for more than half a day. Swallowing the finger he leant down and kissed the top of her head, tugging her closer as he closed his mouth— except she pulled away, sticking a hand in the opening before he could fully close it. He tilted his head to the side, feeling her shake her head under his chin as she continued to reach into her body, grabbing something long and pointy that was buried inside her. Wincing she attempted to pull it free, only to no avail as it caught on her ribs. 

Gently he held her hand and pulled it away. Ignoring the confused look on her face, his lower mouth opened wider, his tongue slipping out and into the hollow, reaching down until it reached the offending object. Wrapping around it, he licked his upper lips as he was met with the taste of human flesh. So that was where the other part of the arm was. Slowly he pulled it out and into his mouth, licking the edge of his jaw before his tongue returned to lick the blood from the hollow, slithering out and licking her cheek affectionately before returning into his awaiting jaws and sealing out of view, his lower torso looking no different from the average man.

Laughing silently, she rubbed her cheek against his chest before rolling over, leaning back against him and closing her eyes. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her tight against him.

A low creak broke the silence.

“It’s okay square, I’ve got you, shh.” He murmured gently, “You’re safe, it’s just me.”  
“She okay?” Lime’s sleepy voice drifted through the room,  
“Fine. Just a nightmare I think, her heart‘s like a drum.” He whispered back, brushing the hair out of Red’s face, “She’s squirming like a fish out of water.”  
“Poor thing.” Lime murmured, “How awful for her to see that. I wouldn’t be surprised if she doesn’t sleep well for days.”  
Red shuffled against him, whining softly and gripping tightly onto his arms.  
“Shhh.” He murmured, lifting his head to look at Lime, “I think we’re waking her.”  
She nodded in the darkness, realised he wouldn’t be able to see her and quickly murmured an apology.  
“Night, or day. Whatever.” She murmured, turning over and going back to sleep. 

Five more minutes and they were the only ones awake. Silently he looked down at Red and smiled, raising four fingers.

Four to go.


End file.
